Metal containers, whether made of ferrous metals or non-ferrous metals such as aluminous metals, of the type which are easily held in one hand and used to contain products under gaseous pressure, such as carbonated beverages, deodorants, household sprays for various purposes, paint, and the like are widely used.
Accordingly, there is great competition in the manufacture and sale of such metal containers. It is well known in the art to provide such metal containers wherein each has a bottom wall and an adjoining side wall made as a single-piece structure and with the bottom wall being outwardly convex and having a thickness which is less than the thickness of a more conventional outwardly concave bottom wall whereby the amount of metal and cost of the resulting container is reduced. In providing a container having an outwardly convex bottom wall, it is necessary to provide means for supporting the container in an upright manner and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,789, for example, such a container employs a supporting base which is fixed around the lower portion of the side wall for the purpose of supporting the container in an upright manner.
However, any container which requires an additional component part, such as a supporting base, invariably adds to the manufacturing cost and the cost of the material required to manufacture and assemble each additional component part whereby such container is less cost competitive.